Why I Can't Love You
by Vanilla Twist
Summary: Ginny captures the heart of the Boy-Who-Lived at last, but does she really want it?


Why I Can't Love You

Author: Vanilla Twist

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: D/G R/Hr H/G H/C H Lavender Colin/OC

Summary: Ginny captures the heart on the Boy-Who-Lived at last, but does she really want it?

Chapter One- The Dream

_Two large arms gripped her so hard she wanted to scream out in pain. The Room was dark and so hot, like a furnace of Hell. Lucious Malfoy stood beside the red eyed man that must be Lord Voldemort. Ginny cringed and then screamed as Lucius raised his wand to a quivered figure on the ground. _

_"Crucio!" Lucius spat out. The figure let out a sharp scream and the Dark Lord Laughed. _

_"Tell them nothing!" Ginny yelled from the shadows. _

_Lucius released the figure from the curse and turned to Ginny. She tried to shy away but the giant arms wouldn't let her move at all. _

_"It's time we teach you a lesson blood traitor." He snarled, kicking her in the stomach. _

_"Don't you touch her." The figure on the floor chokes weakly, trying to rise to his feet. _

_"I myself am quite attached to the lovely young Ginerva, Lucius." Voldemort called out, crossing the room to her. "She is quite the plaything." _

_"You pig." Ginny exclaimed, head held high. _

_Lucius slapped her again. "Be respectful you ungrateful bitch. We just might kill you after all." _

_"Continue with the plan Lucius." Voldemort hissed before calling on Nagini. _

_"My pet."Voldemort hissed to Ginny. "This will only hurt a bit." _

_He spoke to Nagini almost soothingly in parlseltongue and the great snake reared up. "See what your weakness has caused boy?" Voldemort asked, laughing a high cruel laugh. _

_Before Ginny could react the powerful snake had driven its fangs into her neck. _

"NO!" Ginny woke screaming. Her flaming red hair was damp with sweat and matted to her head in almost a crown shape. Her pale hands wrapped around her throat instinctively and she breathed a sigh of relief as not even adrop of blood appeared.

This was the third time she had awoken due to this wretched dream and frankly she was sick of being unable to fall asleep afterward. She checked her watch, a gift from Hermione and climbed out of bed. It was only four o'clock. There was no way she was falling back to sleep. She pulled on a Chudley Cannon's sweatshirt that was way too big for her body as it had been George's and padded down the stairs.

Harry Potter sat, head in his hands in an armchair by the dying Gryffindor fire. He heard a light creaking sound as if someone was coming down the stairs, quickly he whipped around and froze. Ginny Weasley, his best friend's little sister was crossing the common room and she was beautiful. When had that happened? Her red hair was a bit damp and wavy. Her ginger freckles stood out brilliantly against her pale complexion. Her brown eyes were warm yet still held a cold fear in them.

"Nightmare Gin?" He asked, feeling foolish.

She looked startled before she realized who had spoken.

"Just a bad dream Harry." She said, sitting on the couch beside the armchair. "What about you?"

Her voice was almost melodic as though an angel was talking to him. He stared at her, her long creamy legs were extended out before her and the fire's smoldering flames danced in her eyes.

"Harry?" She asked worried. "Harry?"

She was so pretty when her nose scrunched up like that. He felt something soft hit him in the face and started. He looked into his lap and saw a pillow from the couch. He gazed up at Ginny, who was now blushing very lightly.

"I had to get your attention. You were almost in a trance. Did You-Know-Who send you a vision?" She looked genuinely concerned.

She reached out a hand to touch him and he shivered, she was frozen.

"No, nothing like that Gin." He blushed, thinking that he couldn't tell her the real reason for his absentmindedness. "I was just thinking about Sirius."

This was not a lie, as before the Goddess before him descending the staircase he had been thinking about his departed godfather and was quite depressed over it.

"Oh Harry." Ginny mumbled sympathetically, pulling him to her breast much as a mother would have done. Unfortunately for Harry, this did not comfort him, rather, being so close to her had a not entirely unpleasant effect on him and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Harry." Ginny whispered, taking his discomfort to mean that he didn't want to be touched. "I'll just let you go now."

She stood and turned to leave. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled the ginger-haired goddess to him, hugging her tightly.

"No stay. Please." He begged, pulling her onto the couch. "I'd like to talk to someone, to you…about Sirius."

"Alright." Ginny sat beside him. "I'd be honored to listen."

Harry talked for an hour at least before he looked down to see Ginny had fallen asleep. He then lay down beside her and drifted into a fitful sleep, feeling so safe and comfortable.

**_Author's Note:_**

_Hey it's just me begging for reviews, flames or feedback in general. I have big plans in store for this little baby and will update all of my stories somewhat regularly from now on. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter and will continue to read it in the next postings. _

_Read and Review Please! _

_Love and Sugarquills,_

_Vanilla Twist_


End file.
